People engage in a wide variety of physical activities while wearing eyeglasses, either sunglasses or prescription lenses. Headgear, including headbands, caps, sweatbands or the like, are often worn during the physical activity for the comfort of the user. People often desire or need to wear eyeglasses at the same time they are wearing the headgear. The eyeglasses may be sunglasses, prescription eyeglasses or protective eyewear. On the recreational side, people often use sweatbands and sunglasses in sports activities involving perspiration and conducted out-of-doors, such as jogging, biking, rowing, tennis and the like. Similarly, mountain climbing, horseback riding, canoeing, kayaking, and other activities involve exertion and require that eyeglasses be held stable during the activity. On the vocational side, people could often use an accessory that provides stability of the eyeglasses and, at the same time, protection from perspiration interfering with the vision. For example, professionals as disparate as surgeons and iron workers have a need to be assured that their eyeglasses remain in the proper position while they work.
Present eyeglasses and headgear typically function only independent of each other. The eyeglasses are purchased at specialty shops and selected according to the taste and preferences of the user. Headbands, ear warmers, sweatbands, goggles and other headgear are purchased separately from eyeglasses according to the needs, tastes, and desires of the user. When used simultaneously, the user would usually put on the eyeglasses first and then place the headgear over the eyeglasses. Should the person need to remove the eyeglasses, such as for cleaning, adjusting or walking from the outside sunshine into the inside, it is often necessary first to remove the headgear. The headgear may also interfere with the user putting the eyeglasses back on. A further disadvantage is that the headgear may rub against the eyeglasses, creating discomfort on the part of the user which is not present when the headgear is not in use. Conversely, the eyeglasses may interfere with the function and use of the headgear. Also, traditional eyeglasses may irritate the backs of the ears and, in an active sports setting, may not remain securely in place, often sliding down the nose or even falling off.
A combination of headband and sunglasses has been proposed; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,519, to Nicastro, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,793, to Yoon. One disadvantage of the prior art eyeglasses and headgear combination is the lack of comfort provided to the user. The combination itself must be specifically positioned with respect to the eyes, nose and ears to be comfortable for the user. If not properly positioned, the eyeglasses may rub against the face of the user creating irritation and discomfort. Further exacerbating the problem of providing an eyeglasses and headgear combination is that the fit of the eyeglasses to the human face must be within very tight tolerances to be comfortable.